Demigods at Highschool Part 2
by GottaLoveTheRain
Summary: Will Annabeth and Percy become a couple in this one! I DONT OWN ANYTHING!


Percy's Point of View

I wonder what was so secretive that I couldn't hear. I was knocked out of thought by Annabeth sitting right down beside me."Hey I was wondering do you have a ride home?" I asked.

"Um.. no." she said and I smiled a little because I saw a blush creeping across her face.

"I was wondering if maybe I could drive you home?" I asked thinking that should would say no but to my surprise.

"Of course, I would like that Percy." she said then smiled at me.

"Great, oh we need to go to English class."

"Oh! Your right let's go." she said and we got up and headed to English.

"So um.. what were you and Thalia talking about?" I asked.

"Oh um.. nothing much." she said while her face went rose red.

"Oh ok." we went into English which went by quickly and next was swimming.

Annabeth's Point of View

English was over and next was swimming. I wasn't that enthusiastic about swimming class until I remembered that I would get to see Percy shirtless. So once I remembered that I rushed to the bathroom to change in to my cute blue and black bathing suit(Look at my profile to see her bathing suit). I got dressed as quickly as possible. Then I went out and saw Percy coming out also. He looked over at me and I swear I saw his jaw drop. He walked over to me and I started to blush when I saw his abs. He had an amazing 6 pack. He was wearing a pair of plain black swim trunks.

"I like your um.. bathing suite." he said and it took him a while just to get that one sentence out of his mouth. He was staring at me. And he couldn't stop it seemed.

"Percy? Um.. Percy? Are you staring at me?" I asked trying to get his attention.

"Yeah I mean no I'm not staring at you." he said as his face went tomato red.

"Uhuh sure you aren't. Anyway so are you gonna show me some swimming moves? Because the only way I know how to swim under water not on top." I said a little embarrassed.

"Sure first I'll show you the stroke if that's O.K.?"

"Yeah, oh and can you show me how to float on the water?" I said even though it probably wasn't that hard but I wanted to have him hold me and show me. I know, I know how stupid but hey who cares.

"Yeah." he said with a smile stepping a bit closer. Then the coach blew the whistle, which ruined the moment. Stupid whistle!

"Now I'm going to split you into groups by how good you can swim." She split us up and to my surprise a lot of the people didn't know how to swim or they could swim alone without any help they were in our group but since they didn't really need any help it was mostly just me and Percy.

"Ready?" he asked and I nodded then he tried to push me in so I grabbed on to him and we both fell in. We stayed down there for a while it seemed like just staring into each other's eyes. Then we came up and he started to pull me closer. But then agian the stupid whistle ruined it!

"Jackson this is no time for your romance sessions!" yelled the coach and with that walked away.

"Um..O.K. so lets get started." he said but he still didn't let me go.

"O.K. so show me how to swim on top of the water." I said looking into his beautiful sea blue eyes. And with that he turned me still holding me close and I felt his abs against my back. He taught me how to swim and float. We still had at least 15 minutes left of class. So he asked the teacher if we could go a head and change and he said yes. I changed quickly back into my clothes and blow dried my hair then exited the bathroom. Percy was waiting right outside the door. When I came out he took my hand and we walked to our lockers. I leaned my back against the lockers then he put his right beside me and leaned in.

"Annabeth I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend?" he whispered.

"Of course," I said in a whisper also and with that he leaned in and I felt his lips smash against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck combing my fingers through his hair. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer which you wold think would be impossible. I wrapped my leg around his to where I had to lean on him to balance. We broke apart.

"Well how did you like that?" he said with a smirk"because I loved it."

"I loved it too. But you didn't have to stop." I said with a smirk also. And with that we went back to our romance session as coach called it.


End file.
